A Moment of Madness
by Isolde Jansma
Summary: Written for Porn Battle X at Dreamwidth. Pure PWP, and I make no apologies for it. Enjoy. :D


**A.N. Written for Porn Battle X and because there should be MORE Todd smut, dammit!**

**.**

**Prompt: Jennifer/Todd the Wraith, freezing, serum, boredom, honor, fearless, geeky**

**

* * *

**

The serum sat in the small case she'd brought with her, viscous fluid in small glass vials, along with the few other pieces of equipment Keller needed from the Daedalus. What she didn't understand was why Todd chose this frigid snowball of a planet for a rendezvous? Jennifer blew on her hands, breath white against the freezing atmosphere, and she shuddered with the chill. Hunched up against the cold, she stamped her feet in the hope of stirring her blood to move faster, temper becoming shorter with every minute she waited.

How dare he presume so much on snatched kisses, hot as they were? Did Todd think she was so easy she would throw everything away on a whim? His whim, at that!

Those damn kisses… Jennifer found herself dwelling on every gesture, every nuance of behaviour, when she'd sworn she was going to forget it, put it out of her head. But with every instant he became more than just Wraith. Todd held more fascination for her than ever, and now she was going to see him again. Since the moment in the lab on Atlantis when he first caught her chin in his strong fingers and tipped her face to his, the memory of the taste of his mouth lingered. The pressure of his lips, the scent of silver-white hair as it spilled round her, cut grass and nettles on a hot day, spice and dust; the feel of his fingers at her waist, as he pressed her into him. Unwelcome heat swelled in the pit of her stomach and coursed its way to her groin as the memories insisted they ran, a video of every touch, the pent up passion not yet addressed.

Rodney was quickly forgotten after that, the Canadian's geeky ways got on her nerves and, oh the boredom she had to stifle while he bleated about how amazing he was. Jennifer shuddered with disgust. Hell, Todd made _every_ man she knew look insignificant, boring, stupid, colourless, and she hated that about him too. Fingers curled into fists, Jennifer made an exasperated noise, and shoved her hands into the depths of her pockets, and looked across the landscape.

There was little enough to be seen. A few trees, and snow, lots and lots of snow, with deep blue shadows rippled into its depths, the sort of colour that only truly frigid temperatures achieved.

Afraid of what might happen, afraid _nothing_ would and, if she was honest, Jennifer despised herself for all the stupid tumbling emotions. And, aware of her fear, not understanding the real reason for it, unsuspicious, Sheppard gave her reassurances she would be protected, that Todd was not, contrary to what everybody liked to believe, without honour. Somehow, despite all that, she still felt like a sacrificial lamb being led to the slaughter. Except, Todd had asked for her to be there, and then there were those kisses, the caresses, the desperate clutch of fingers against hard leather, and his strong body covering hers.

Damn him… Damn him! Where was he?

The whine of a dart overhead signalled the end of her vigil and she was caught in the bright light of a culling beam.

~xXx~

The view from the portal was spectacular, ink black space highlighted with chips of sparkling ice, every colour of the rainbow there for her to feast her eyes on, and beneath the hive, the planet rotated slowly on its axis. However, Jennifer had little attention to spare for the splendour, and boiled with indignation at where she found herself. How dare he? The arrogant bastard, the contemptuous reptile…

"You brought it?"

Jennifer spun at the soft enquiry, and looked over at Todd; his green-gold cat's eyes rested on her face, a crooked smile already fixed to his mouth. He stood in the doorway to the chamber unfastening his long leather armour, the belt hung loose. A small sniff escaped her, and it pleased her to see the flash of annoyance cross his features.

"Of course. Did you think I wouldn't?" she asked, stung, the fear she felt stifled by his high-handed manner, and the assumption she was only there for him. It seemed, to be fearless; she just had to be pissed at him.

"Ah, Jenni-fer," Todd purred, his tones dark and rich as velvet, seductive, "why would you believe I think so little of you?" His fierce head tilted to the side, and the crooked smile returned. "You are afraid, my dear, and you should not be."

"I _was_, you arrogant bastard," she snapped, "but now I'm fucking furious." A scowl marred Keller's face as she looked over at the large bed set at the end of the room, and she waved her hand towards it. "Are you telling me you _don't_ have something else on your mind, when we are in what are clearly your quarters?"

The Wraith removed his coat, and placed it on the chair near the entrance, before he moved further into the room. Spreading his hands, Todd gave her a mock little bow before he rose to his full height again. "And I believe you are telling yourself this is something you have not desired, little one, because -" he stepped closer; fire burned in his eyes, pupils swollen with lust – "of the fear I sensed before your sudden change of mood."

"I hate you!"

When his response was a deep, laugh, Jennifer reached for the container with its precious contents, a red cloud descending over her.

Faster than she could react, Todd was across the room, one arm at her waist and his free hand tangled in her hair. A sudden shiver shook her frame, as he pulled her head back, savage with pent up emotion. His mouth descended on hers, avid, ferocious, and Jennifer was sucked down into a vortex that spun her until her knees weakened. Gasping for breath as he released her, she gripped the thin material of his shirt when he swung her into his arms as if she was no more than a rag doll.

"Todd…" she breathed, and pushed at him, wanting to stop this descent into lunacy. But he did not halt, instead he moved swiftly to place her on the bed, and then turned his focus to her clothes, pushing the thick coat to one side. Claiming her mouth, Todd took her lower lip into his mouth, nipped at soft flesh until blood blossomed on his tongue.

"You want this as much as I." The words hung heavy between them, as the kiss broke, his tone emphatic. "Do not deny it."

There was no way Jennifer _could_ disagree with his assessment; her body trembled for him, and her sex ached with the need to be filled. "Yes…" she gasped, the flavour of his lips and tongue mingled with the metallic of blood.

Exultant, he worked fast, tearing the bulky garment from her, drawing a protest as he discarded it, and turned his attention to her shirt. Long fingers stroked her traitorous flesh when they found their way beneath the fabric, and as it sang a welcome for him, Jennifer gave a low moan. A triumphant growl answered her and, Todd released her to remove his own garment, then climbed on the bed to join her.

Hot flesh pressed against her breasts, and his leather-clad legs pushed hers apart. Eager to comply, Jennifer opened to him, her breath coming in short pants, every previous stolen second enlivening her body, hands roaming his back and sides, teasing the taut, hard muscles. She traced each curling tattoo, each black line of character with her fingertips until she crested the waistband of his pants.

Todd came up onto his hands and stared down at her, nostrils flared, as Jennifer undid them, and slipped her hand in to find him. Intent on every line of her face, Todd's eyes closed when her fingers wrapped around his length, and he hissed, then taking his weight on one arm, he pushed his pants down until he was free of them. Swooping down, he claimed her mouth in a penetrating kiss, tongue sliding past her teeth, swallowing her breath until she was dizzy from need. He broke it, and pulled away to nip at her throat, before he ground his hips to hers; Jennifer arched, pushing herself towards his shaft.

Delicious sensation travelled the length of her body as his hand roved; strong fingers crested her ribs until he found her breasts, and cupped them with practised expertise. With each tiny kiss he inflicted, each lick and nip, mouth leaving a trail of electric, her skin exploded with static bursts as flame roiled beneath the surface. Frantic to feel him in her, she helped him get rid of the rest of her clothes, but the blissful feel of cool air as it hit her hide was short-lived. Todd came back over her; his curved member throbbed against her belly, lips and tongue working on her nipples through the tattered cloth of her shirt.

He moved his touch the length of her frame, tasted each morsel of her with his feeding hand, the maw spread wide, slicking her skin with enzyme, and ran his talons lightly over her thighs, moving upwards to her sex. And stopped.

Jennifer opened her eyes, a rosy flush on her skin, and reached for him again, but he pulled away.

"No," he said, tone firm. "Yield, Jenni-fer."

"Todd…" she whispered, desperate to complete the act and tangled her fingers in his white mane to draw him to her. "Now…"

"Say it." The demand was fierce, his breath hot as it stirred the hair on her face, lips close to her ear, teeth grazing her flesh. "Tell me you belong to me, my Jenni-fer."

Brown locked on green-gold, and Jennifer sobbed with her need, used her blunt teeth on his jaw, bit his shoulder, but her only response was a rumble that shook her frame. He was adamant, resisted every wile, and held still her writhing form, as his fingers began a lazy exploration, dexterity in every touch until each nerve ending jangled as if it was a bell.

"Yes," she gasped, as his fingers moved in her, teased her, stroked her core until the muscles began to tighten. "Yes… yes, Todd. I'm… yours."

A low growl greeted her statement, and he purred into her mouth as he swallowed the cry of pleasure when he pressed deeper still. "Mine," he hissed.

Taking his fingers from her warmth, Todd slipped a hand beneath her hips and tilted them as he settled his weight against her. The pointed tip of his shaft rested at her dewy entrance, and he hesitated for a brief moment before plunging into her, each ridge caressing her depths. Groaning his satisfaction as she sheathed him, he thrust hard, flesh slapping together as he drove himself deeper.

Jennifer wrapped her legs around his hips, and all but climbed him, meeting each savage thrust with a buck towards him. Sweat beaded her skin, droplets formed between her breasts and bloomed on her belly, mingled with Todd's, the bouquet of human arousal and Wraith pheromones thickened the air, as they rutted. He undulated over her, each stroke of his shaft slicing her in two, building a deep ache, which spread into her limbs, and mind. It felt like planets were about to collide, and she clawed at him, a howl building in her guts.

Fingers dug into Todd's buttocks, urged him to a near frenzy, and she cried out in pain as his teeth fastened on her shoulder, his thrusts short and hard as he built to a crescendo. Jennifer screamed his name as she climaxed, and felt his final hard, stab before he emptied himself into her. Blood stained his teeth, as Todd roared, pushing her into the bed, and held her, his breath coming slower.

As heat dissipated from their tangled bodies, Todd reached for the blanket and pulled it over them and took her face in his hands. "Now," he purred, as she rested boneless beneath him, "you are mine for all time, Jennifer Keller."


End file.
